There is a known device that restricts an engine rotational speed in a working vehicle such as a wheel loader in which rotation of an engine is input to a transmission through a torque converter (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-107651). The device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-107651 reduces the engine rotational speed with an increase in the vehicle speed so as not to exceed an upper limit vehicle speed corresponding to the second speed when the maximum speed step is set to the second speed for example.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-107651